An example of concrete formwork is the formwork that is used for a concrete slab and typically a concrete house slab. The formwork comprises lengths of timber panels (although some times aluminium formwork is used). The formwork defines the perimeter of the slab and concrete is poured into the area defined by the formwork. After the concrete is at least partially set, the formwork is removed.
It is necessary to make sure that the formwork does not move while the slab is being poured. It is also necessary to make sure that the formwork does not move by being accidentally kicked or stepped on by a worker.
For this reason, it is well-known to provide various props or anchors to hold the formwork in place during the concrete pour and while the concrete is curing. A popular type of prop comprises lengths of wood which are cut to length and wedged on the outside of the formwork to hold the formwork in place. This is however fiddly and time consuming. Moreover, these props are not very effective and it is known for the formwork to move under the weight of the concrete (typically to move outwardly). If a prop is accidentally kicked it is quite easily dislodged.
It is important that the formwork is positioned exactly vertical so that the edge of the slab is also exactly vertical and remains straight. Thus, the formwork must not bow under the weight of the concrete pressing against the side of the formwork. The formwork must also not tilt or tip during the concrete pour or under the weight of the concrete bearing against the formwork. String lines are used to ensure that the formwork stays exactly straight and does not bow as the concrete bears against the formwork during the concrete pour. If there is any bowing, the props need to be repositioned to compensate. Similarly, if the formwork begins to tip or tilt out of vertical, the props need to be repositioned or additional props need to be placed to compensate.
Some of the disadvantages with existing formwork props etc include the following:                the props are not easy to use.        the props are not sturdy and strong and are difficult if not impossible to adjust.        the props take a long time to set up and take down.        the props do not last very long.        the props are quickly covered in concrete which is difficult to remove and makes the props difficult to reuse.        the props are difficult to firmly anchor into the ground to provide a good propping action.        the props require larger number of pegs to anchor the props into the ground.        the props are not easily transported and stored.        
Therefore, there would be a distinct advantage if it were possible to provide a formwork clamp which could be used to temporarily prop formwork during a concrete pour and which is relatively easy to use and reliable in action and which can compensate for any movement (e.g. bowing/tilting) of the formwork during the concrete pour.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.